Namibian 100 dollar coin
Namibia |value = $100.00 |years = 1995–2000 |mass = 31.1035 g (1995-1998) |composition = *gold (1995-1998) *cupronickel (1996 patterns) *palladium (2000 patterns) *platinum (2000 patterns) |shape= round |obverse = , state title, year |reverse = Varies. See below }} The 100 dollar coin is a commemorative coin that was first issued by the Republic of Namibia in 1995 to commemorate . Coins of the denomination were later minted by the Bank of Namibia (BON) for the in , Marine Life Protection, and the 10th anniversary of Namibian independence. The most recent 100 dollar coin of Namibia was minted in 2000. History 1995 Miss Universe Namibia coin The first 100 dollar coin of the Republic of Namibia was issued by the Bank of Namibia in 1995, minted to commemorate Miss Universe Namibia. It is composed of .9999 gold and measures 37 millimeters in diameter. The — which consists of a shield supported by two , with an (Haliaeetus vocifer) above and a plant and the motto "UNITY LIBERTY JUSTICE" below — is displayed in the center of the obverse, with the title "REPUBLIC OF NAMIBIA" and the year of minting written below. A colorized image of a drinking water is featured on the reverse, accompanied by the logo of Miss Universe Namibia to the left and the coin's value near the bottom. This coin is not listed in Krause's Standard Catalog of World Coins, and was first mentioned in the May 12, 1995, issue of the Government Gazette of the Republic of Namibia. 1996 Olympics commemorative coin The first in which representatives from Namibia competed were the in , Spain. Namibia's next appearance in the Olympics was at the 1996 Summer Olympics in Atlanta, Georgia, United States. In commemoration of this event, the Bank of Namibia issued collectors' 10 and 100 dollar pieces. The latter is composed of .9999 fine gold and weighs 31.1035 grams. Like the coin of the same denomination before it, the 1996 100 dollar coin features the Namibian coat of arms, state title, and date on the obverse. A runner and a black, colorized (Acinonyx jubatus) are featured on the reverse, with the legend "OLYMPIC GAMES 1996" written above and the coin's value inscribed below. Cupronickel patterns of the coin are also known to exist, and feature the word "ESSAI" to the right of the value. In total, approximately 30 cupronickel and 400 gold examples were struck. 1998 Marine Life Protection commemorative coin In 1998, the Bank of Namibia introduced a new commemorative series consisting of 1, 20, and 100 dollar coins. Such coins were minted to commemorate Marine Life Protection. Like the previous commemoratives of the denomination, the 1998 100 dollar coin is composed of .9999 fine gold and weighs 31.1035 grams. The Namibian coat of arms is displayed on the obverse, accompanied by the year of minting and the state title. A colorized image of an adult and its calf is featured on the reverse. Above this portrait is the inscription "MARINE LIFE PROTECTION", and below it is the coin's value. Only a reported 125 examples were produced. 2000 independence commemorative coin The Republic of Namibia became independent from South Africa on March 21, 1990. In commemoration of the 10th anniversary of this event, the Bank of Namibia issued a series of coins denominated at 1, 5, and 10 dollars in 2000. The institution also produced 100 dollar pattern coins in palladium and platinum, minted in small numbers. The coat of arms of Namibia is featured in the center of the obverse, with the date and the state title inscribed below. An image of a lion and lioness in tall grass underneath a is displayed inside a circular frame on the reverse. Above the frame is the legend "10 YEARS OF INDEPENDENCE", and below it are the years "1990" and "2000" separated from each other by the coin's value. Directly underneath the lioness' head in the frame is the word "ESSAI". A total of 15 palladium and 6 platinum coins are believed to exist. Such pieces are not currently listed in the Standard Catalog of World Coins. References *Bruce, Colin R. (1991). Standard catalog of world coins: 1901-2000. F+W Media, Inc. p. 1504. ISBN 0896895009. Retrieved 28 September 2011. *Namibia 1996 Category:20th century coins Category:Coins of Namibia Category:Coins with English inscriptions Category:Coins with Gregorian dates Category:Colorized coins Category:Cupronickel Category:Dated coins Category:Gold Category:Namibian dollar Category:Palladium Category:Platinum Category:Round coins